


Bang me

by JFoster



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Smut, office smut, teen wolf smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 15:12:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9078238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JFoster/pseuds/JFoster
Summary: Stiles has a crush on the new guy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Sterek and M/M smut. I hope you all like it!

Stiles had never seen eyes so blue.

The new hire at his office had to be the absolute hottest guy he’s ever seen. Everything from the scruff on his face to the way his slacks hugged his sinfully delicious thighs and perfect ass turned Stiles on. How was he supposed to concentrate when all he could think about was bending that beautiful bastard over and losing himself deep inside? Blue Eyes was living temptation and Stiles desperately needed a way to resist.

It’s been two months to the day since Stiles laid eyes on Blue Eyes and began his nightly ritual of getting himself off to fantasies of fucking the gorgeous bastard over his desk. Stiles still didn’t know his name. He’d taken to whispering “Blue Eyes” repeatedly while he came all over himself imagining how hot it would be to thrust his cock in between those soft looking lips. It was becoming a very bad habit. Even now, in the refuge of his office, Stiles was fighting the urge to get himself off. Fuck, he really needed to learn his name. A soft knock at the door shocked Stiles out of his lustful thoughts.

“Come in,” he said, struggling to keep his voice even. His cock might very well be the death of him. The door opened. Of all the people Stiles could have guessed would walk into his office at this particular moment, Blue Eyes was the person he expected the least.

“Uh hey,” Blue Eyes started, “Lydia was wondering if you wanted anything for the coffee run. There’s a board meeting in 40 minutes and she wants to make sure everyone is properly caffeinated.” Stiles had to fight to keep his boner from bursting through his pants; even the man’s freaking voice was sexy as all hell. It seemed like universe was determined to get him spontaneously combust with every thought of this fucking Adonis. 

“I think coffee is the last thing I need right now,” Stiles murmured under his breath. A snort escaped Blue Eye’s mouth and the sound went straight to Stiles’ aching cock. Fuck this. “No thanks, but thanks for asking—sorry, I didn’t catch your name.”

“Derek. Derek Hale.”

“Nice to meet you Derek, I’m Stiles.”

“It’s kind of hard not to know who you are when your name is on the building.” How the fuck did Stiles find sarcasm sexy? How the _f u c k_ is Stiles even more turned on from a simple sentence? He forced a smile. This was shaping up to be a very long day.

“Yeah, that’s probably true.” Derek had an impenetrable gaze; Stiles was worried he could see his hard on through his desk.

“Is there anything I can do for you?” Derek asked. There seemed to be an underlying implication hanging in the air. ‘ _You can bang me_ ,’ Stiles thought. Out loud. Derek choked on a laugh and looked at Stiles incredulously.

“What did you just say?” Embarrassment turned Stiles’ ears and cheeks a bright shade of pink; Derek found it both adorable and sexy.

Derek would be lying if he denied he’d been checking out the boss ever since he got here. Working under him every day only enhanced his fantasies for the boss. Stiles’ hands, his lips, his eyes, those damn freckles…they haunted Derek’s dreams incessantly for weeks. Derek spent more time cumming to fantasies of his boss than he did working for him. It was honestly starting to get embarrassing that he’d get an instant hard on the moment Stiles came near. Hearing Stiles’ demand assuaged his worries that the attraction might be one-sided. Thank god.

“I am so freaking sorry. I cannot believe I said that out loud. If you want to report me to HR, I absolutely would not blame you.” Derek cocked his head to the side at Stiles’ stammering. He looked even more adorable.

“Most people would offer to buy me a drink first,” said Derek. It was Stiles’ turn to look shocked.

“Why buy you drink when I’ve got whiskey right here?”

“Good point.”

Derek closed and locked the office door behind him. Stiles shot straight up from his chair and Derek noted the prominent erection straining to break free from his pants. A few short strides later and Stiles finally had Derek’s hot mouth against his own. The feeling of rough stubble against his face nearly wrecked him. Moaning softly, Derek gripped Stiles’ hips and rocked into them. Stiles slipped his hands into Derek’s hair and tugged harshly. This was not the time for gentle. Groaning, Derek rocked into Stiles’ hips more forcefully.

Derek couldn’t completely comprehend that rutting against Stiles fucking Stilinski was actually happening. Every fantasy that ever took root in his brain was nothing compared to the warm lips against his own and the hard cock pressed firmly into his hip. The rough hands fisting in Derek’s hair only spurred him on; it was more than a desperate need filling them both.

For the first time in supremely long time, Stiles didn’t have any words to say. His mind was completely devoid of thoughts and in all honesty…Stiles didn’t want anything to distract him from the feeling of Derek Hale against his body. Soft lips sucked harshly at his neck and Stiles moaned out loud.

“If you keep doing that, I won’t last very long.”

“Maybe I don’t want you to…” Derek murmured against his skin. Before he realized what was happening, Stiles suddenly found his pants and boxers around his ankles. When Derek’s warm hand wrapped around his newly exposed cock and Stiles swore he saw stars. Those rough tugs on his cock threatened to be his undoing. Determined to not be outmatched, Stiles disrobed Derek of his pants and mimicked his movements.

The smell of sex weighed heavily in the air. Stiles’ formerly ignored computer was now wholly forgotten. Sounds of a ringing phone were lost in the frantic grunts of the two men getting each other off.

“ _Fuck_ , Derek. I need you.” Derek’s answering growl made Stiles ache painfully. Bending Stiles over on the desk, Derek thrust against his star spotted ass. He couldn’t wait to connect the constellations on this canvas with paint.  

“Do you have…?” Derek started. A rustling sound interrupted his question; Stiles pulled out a large box of condoms and a bottle of lube. Despite the heat of the moment, Derek burst into laughter. Reaching for one, he rolled it onto himself.

“I’ve always wanted to be fucked in my office.” Prepping Stiles with lube and his fingers, Derek give him just that.

Stiles had never felt so full in his life. Derek’s deep thrusts were the only thing that seemed to keep him anchored in this reality. The rough fist clenching his short hair and the hand desperately gripping his hip gave him the perfect amount of pain to send his pleasure into overdrive. Derek moaned his name like a romance record that refused to play anything but a single solitary track. It was the greatest sound he’d ever heard.

Derek didn’t know how much longer he was going to last. The picture of Stiles in half a suit, bent over a desk with his pants tangled around his ankles was an image that would permanently be burned into Derek’s memory. And his sounds! Every little moan, gasp and whimper intoxicated him. His hips lost their steady rhythm; Derek had a gut feeling this would be the boy who would ruin him completely.  

The sound of papers scattering throughout the room reverberated; a toe-curling, hair yanking, neck biting, blood pumping, pupil blowing orgasm threatened to grip overtake the both of them.

“Derek…I’m gonna…” warned Stiles.

“Come.”

Stiles wasn’t entirely sure if it was the command itself or the face that Derek sounded like he was on the verge of combusting but he was done for. Feeling Stiles clenching around him, Derek went over the edge as well. Collapsing against the spent body beneath him, Derek emptied himself into the condom. With bodies buzzing and lungs threatening to collapse, they laid there basking in their glow. Stiles chuckled unexpectedly.

“What’s so funny?”

“Does this mean I can take you out for a drink now?”


End file.
